Dents
by MrsKakuzu
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan have always been together...right? What will happen when they hit their largest dent in life. When they think no one is home they get a little frisky, but Tobi is and is recording them! Hidan loves Kakuzu but, what will happen if Kakuzu won't tell Hidan he loves him back, what if he never gets the chance? Explict Yaoi one shot! Rated M for language and yaoi themes!


_Kakuzu and Hidan have always been together and they always will be...right? For as long as anyone can remember Kakuzu and Hidan have been a couple. They don't ever show their affections for each other in public. But together they make a violent funny, and wild couple! The whole Akastuki base is wild as well, but no one really knows much about Hidan's and Kakuzu's relation ship. Until Kakuzu and Hidan are alone at the base, but Tobi is also there! Hidan and Kakuzu start to mess around thinking they are alone, when really Tobi is filming them on a camcorder! Hidan is slowly getting annoyed with Kakuzu's problem of never displaying any kind of affection for him but in the whole Akatuski base will know about Kakuzu and Hidan's inside scoop. Hidan ties to ignore this but can't not when his and Kakuzu's time is coming to an end. Kakuzu never tells Hidan he loves him what unlucky twist will happen in the end if Kakuzu keeps ignoring the future and his feelings towards Hidan? Read to find out!_

I did get rid of some of Hidan's 'sweet' mouth, mostly just the F bombs! Sorry if I missed anything offensive to anyone! Hope you enjoy! Rated this way beacuse well... it's Hidan and Kakuzu in a Yaoi and we all know their mouths!

_**Warnings: Hidan's bad mouth! Kakuzu's bad mouth! Suggestiveness yaoi! YAOI BOYXBOY! Slight bondage. A bit off rough bloodiness and fighting here and there. Graphic. Death. I did limit the F bombs and some other implied things! I'm sorry if I missed a few!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any charters, easy bake oven, any music or lyrics, memes or qoutes (I get nothing)**_

_**Pairngs: KakuHida, SasoDei, PeinKonan, ItachSasu, Kisame and a goldfish (sorry if I forget one in there)**_

* * *

**Dents**

~KAKAUZU'S POV~

"Common you little bitch!"

"Shut up old geezer!"

"I want to get out of this hail, Hidan." The icy wind was slamming against me and the small ice chunks were hitting me. Hidan and I were just coming back from a bounty, it was easy. I didn't even get one blood stain on my outfit. Hidan was reckless as usual so his part of the job was hard. Hidan as usual was covered in his and others blood and tears. I was just about to burst a vein in my neck. Why was he paired with this worthless lustful piece of shit, who couldn't do anything without holding mine or his "Jashin-sama's" hand.

Stupid piercing freak couldn't have picked someone else for me? No his little tart girlfriend Konan was obsessed with pairing guys together. She was good to pairing Sasori and Deidara together...for the love of money were they kinky teenagers. Tobi and Zetsu also, though they never did anything but hug and kiss. Zetsu liked to watch other people when they thought no one else was watching though. She did mess up on Kisame and Itachi, Itachi is gay but he would love no one else then his brother.

So it was Kisame and the fancy-ass goldfish he kept in his fish tank. Never will I forget when Deidara and Hidan went into Itachi's and Kisame's room and started to blow up and curse Kisame's goldfish. Kisame tore off Hidan's limbs, then made Deidara eat one of his own bombs, then dared him to go "Katsu! One more fishstickin time! "Then made them sleep outside. Kisame sobbed, until he spotted one last fish in his tank. He thanked his lucky fish sticks. The only surviving fish is very plump now, I only wonder what Kisame's and that goldfish relationship is like. Deidara still plans to blow up the last fish. Hidan just flicks off Kisame.

Hidan and Deidara were best friends when they got together and it got quiet you knew something bad was about to happen. They both enjoyed watching stuff blow up and bugging the other Akastuki members. They were both like little kids they got in trouble a lot, were always up to no good but it bugged everyone to no end when they got in a fight. Hidan wouldn't curse Deidara but they would get start a really violent cat fight and punch, slap, spit in each other's faces, and kick each other. Hidan would rip out his hair or cut some of it with scissors then Deidara would freak out because he liked his hair long and then throw bombs at Hidan. Then after a few days they would be best friends again and laugh at each other's stiches and black eyes. Nagato was the person I was close to, Konan of course was his best friend but besides her we were close enough. Our small chat was enough; we understood each other because we both went through a lot of pain. He was a lot more open about it though. Sasori and I were also close but we did more than small chat. On the days the whole Akastuki had days off me, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori would go to the candy store. Hidan and Deidara would race each other to the store and Sasori and I had the money so we would walk slowly. Once they were far ahead of us we would talk about new positions and new items we had found. Then about what worked well and what didn't. Then discuss what we would do after we went to the strip club. It was funny friendship but it made us close.

The best pairing Konan did was regrettably Hidan and I. Amazingly, she now regrets that decision. So many sleepless nights she must lay there listening to the room below Pein's and hers, "OHHH GIVE IT TO ME KUZU~! I'm such a bad school girl! GIVE ME A DISAPLEN LESSON! COMON SENSIE!" Other nights all she would hear is things breaking, Hidan's shouts of pain and ecstasy, and our bed creaking. Sasori and Deidara drown us out, no problem, all by themselves. You can see everyone's eyes have dark circles under them on those party nights, when everyone at the base's monthly get together. Everyone gets drunk, Tobi gets apple juice, and Zetsu gets shots of weed killer.

"How much father asswhipe?" Demanded Hidan.

I decided to ignore him.

"Ayoo Kuzu~, Kuzu-chan! Hello?! Hey Kakuzu, are you lost in Wrinkle Wonderland?!" Mocked Hidan. I shut my tired eyes trying to ignore him. Witch was mistake because he roughly snatched my mask off my face.

I tried to act like I didn't notice his little childish actions. He must have seen another vein grow bigger in my neck, because he got a very cocky smirk on his face.

"Granddaddy are you feeling oka-" I snapped grabbed his neck and dangled his feet off the ground before he could finish his insult. I could feel his vertebra bending under my grip.

Little crap was planning this, Hidan grabbing a knife from his saggy pants waist band, he sliced at my hand. I dodged of course, but I had to let go of 'smartass 'so I wasn't cut. Hidan took his chance to run away into the sounding burnt forest. But not before shouting over his shoulder. "YOLO! Long live Jashin!" I as an older gentleman have no idea what this 'yolo' he speaks of means. Chasing after him into the forest, I felt the need to shove my shoe so far up his rump he will be shitting up shoe chunks for weeks. Quickly I find him trying to hide up in a burnt tree.

"Never catch me staleshit~!"

I glare up at him. He sticks his tongue down at me. "Can't touch this, nanyan-" The burnt branch of the tree he was holding onto gave way when he was, trying to spank his tosh, he falls. Laughing all the way down.

Half way through his fall I grab him with my tentacles. "No thanks, Kakuzu! Hmmm, what this?" He says very boldly. I turn him around so he looks me in the face. When I lower him down so we're eye to eye. Not close enough that I can feel his breath on me though. He starts giggling and turning red. Finally my curiosity gets the best of me. "What, you little shit?" I ask carefully. "Just with you being so close I can hear all of your sick little blackwigglypedoplaydolls hearts beating so fast!" He roared this right in my face laughing his little milky pale butt off. I waited for the laughter to die down. Unfortunately with Hidan like many other happy go lucky go lucky fuckers, he couldn't stop laughing. I know he would never stop, and when he did he would remember at an awkward time and just start laughing again.

SMACK! Slapping his laughing face across his right cheek. His silver hair didn't stray from its bullet proof style. But, he stopped laughing, blood oozing out of his mouth, his face still turned to the left. His sparkling purple eyes rolled around in his hallow head to they came back in focus, he darted them to look at me. Quickly snapping his face back to look at me, also snapping his vertebrae bones back in place from when I slapped him with my Earth Spear, making my skin hard as diamonds. Once he had adjusted his neck back into pace, he slowly pulled one of his hands up to his lips. Then stuck on finger in his lips, and cheekily whispered, " Don't be so shy, Kuku-chan." Then spit in my face.

"I'M GETTING REAL TIRED OF YOU SHIT, HIDAN!" I roared in his face feeling his saliva and snot run down my face.

All Hidan did was laugh and blow me a kiss. I let go of Hidan a quickly pulled out my lighting element mask, and made I quick Snake hand seal. All Hidan had time to do was put a hand on his scythe. The lighting element mask shocked Hidan with Lightning Release, False Darkness.

Little crap was fried. My lighting mask took its place along the other mask. Hidan was knocked out cold; he wouldn't be waking up long after we got back to the base. I picked him up to throw him over my shoulder when I noticed even though he was out he still had a huge toothy grin on his face. So I decided to drag him back to base, on his ass.

He would have to do his own laundry now that his cloak was covered in blood and mud. I walked to the Akastuki base under the quiet whining hailing sky.

~HIDAN'S POV~

"Oh fuck it's so cold." I lazily open my purple eyes, and look around. Kakuzu's and my room, I'm on our black bed sheets, looks like he just threw me on the bed. I lay there in my light dark purple boxers staring up at the dented ceiling. Every dent has a story in this base; I thought to myself and chuckled. I tried to sit up but I was too stiff to. I slumped back down to the mattress I've been shagged into so many times. I lay there still looking up at the ceiling, trying to remember what old fart did to me. I smile as I remember, I can't help but laugh .I don't realize how long I've been laughing until Kakuzu comes in the room and leans on the creaky door frame.

"So are you doing my laundry?" I ask fully knowing the answer.

"No you cheeky shit, how's the bruise feel on your cheek." Kakuzu says stiffly. But I know him to well not to hear the amusement in his always husky voice. I sit up to look at myself in our shattered mirror. There's a very dark bruise on my cheek. But it will be gone by morning thanks to Jashin-sama.

"Jashin smites you old man!"

I look over at him when I hear no reply. Kakuzu was already gone. I look over at the cheap clock that with the roman numbers I have no idea how to count. I take my sweet time counting them till I roughly guess that it's about 9:30ish P.M.

I shuffle my bare feet across our cold wood flooring. Collecting lots of splinters in my feet. Blondie bought everyone slippers Christmas one year so no one would get splinters in their feet. Zestu and Kisame stole Deidara and mine, Zestu and Kisame ate them but Kisame blamed it on Zetsu. I didn't really care I didn't like slippers anyways my feet always got too hot. Sasori gave his to his Danna's though because he didn't need them. Everyone else's since has been stolen and eaten, so they buy them self's some new slippers. Except for Kakuzu's, money whore won't get a new pair and beats Kisame and Zetsu with them when they get a hold of them. His are so beat up and have been stitched back together so many times. I hear his slippers walking on the wood, he is in the kitchen.

I rush into the kitchen and almost ram into him. Not by accident.

"Old dear please watch your fuck'n step!" I cooed. He just glared at me, set his old cooking book down. Then proceed to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Hidan, dipshit, I looked 'yolo' in my dictionary and there is no 'yolo'." Tighten his grip as he spoke.

"Hmmm if you used the computer then you would know. Did you check us in for Nagato?" I extended my arms to wrap around his neck.

"Computers are a waste of money, why would you use that when you can read just fine on a book. Yes I did, Nagato will knows we're off duty." Kakuzu lowered his head to look into my eyes. Jashin dang it he would never believe me that I though his eyes were beautiful. Kakuzu quickly looked away. He didn't like to be so close it made him unsure.

"Is anyone here?" I questioned.

"No one, I checked all the rooms. Zestu isn't under the bed. The Pein's are here but they are all lifeless." Kakuzu smirked remembering last time.

"Thank Jashin that creeper isn't here, last time plantass made me piss myself when he jumped out from under our bed! Lucky Aloe Vera bitch didn't wait too long before the bed stand snapped again, he would have been crushed!" I couldn't help but laugh, and Kakuzu couldn't either. "Man I still can't believe I pissed myself. Do you know how much that hurt to piss with a hard on?! He jumped out of no were! Then he told the whole organization! I still smite that stupid grass haired pedo, might as well go take a shit on his grassy head!" Kakuzu and I laughed into each other's arms. When he fished laughing he got to his point.

"So do you want your laundry to be washed?"

"Fuck yes motherfucker!" I answered too fast.

"Then you have to pay me." A sly grin on his stitched face. Because no one was at the base he had no mask and shirt on. I looked over his stitched up tan body, and lustfully smiled. Our payments were always different, there was one kind of paying I didn't mind. Because no one was home I figured it be the kind of paying I liked.

"Okay then Kuzu let's play!" That was it we both knew how I would be paying. My lips hurriedly crashed into his. Roughly biting his lips, Kakuzu tough guys of all tough guys let out a moan of surprise. I quickly took his open mouth to my advantage. Sticking my tongue in his cold mouth and exploring the inside of his mouth. I knew every inch of it, because of the horney little immortal I was I knew just the spots in his mouth to hit so when we pulled apart there be a huge line of drool. Kakuzu started to fight back with his tongue. Our tongues swirled like a washing machine, that's right I want all of my fucking laundry washed, it hasn't been washed in so long, and I'll really have to pay for it. Knowing Kakuzu didn't come cheap in anyway, except losing money. I snaked my hands to his dark brown hair and started to toy and roughly pull at it. We broke away for air. A long line of our drool was still connecting our lips. His large hands suddenly grabbed my buns. I yelped in surprise, now it was his turn to take me by surprise. He quickly smashed his lips into mine and swirled his tongue around. "Wanna go?!" I muffled into his mouth. I could feel a tent being pitched in my pants. I was always the first one wanted to play, just like a little kid I couldn't control my actions and got excited way to fast. I felt Kakuzu smile into the kiss, and I returned the smile. He pushed me onto the counter, and his warm hand started to creep into my boxers.

Suddenly, Kakuzu pulled away. "The heck?!" I said getting very angry.

"Not going to go your way today, Hidan."

"Don't leave me hanging like that assclown! Come back I was just getting started!" I started to whine.

"You're paying me, so listen up freshshit! I'm feeling kinkier than usual."

Kakuzu was still talking but I was in shock, he never like to play around.

"Hidan! I'm still talking! Let me start over. Okay, because you're paying I want to try something new I heard from Sasori that he tried this for Deidara's birthday."

"Ohh what did Sasori do for Deiderpy? Put on some tight leather?"

"Don't cut me off. Okay, so Sasori transformed into a girl until they were done." As soon as he said Sasori transformed into a girl, I opened my mouth but Kakuzu covered his hand to my mouth. Kakuzu resumed talking, "But because you're paying me, you have to be the girl. Also I know you're afraid to try anything new on our bed since Zetsu, so let's try the shower?" He removed his hand from my mouth and I started to talk before his hand was even gone.

"Kakuzu you had me all excited thinking there would be some kind of bondage, fuck that shit! Why not you be the girl? IN A MINI SKIRT! Okay no, sounds fun, but you have to be the girl next time! Kakuzu you'd look so fudgen' cute as a short girl! With HUGE knockers!"

Kakuzu huffed. "Okay Hidan, we can both be girls next time. Well then transform into your gender bender. Like a girl version Hidan."

After a few he-she attempts.

~KAKUZU'S POV~

POOF! "Whoa Kakuzu, this feels so fuckin' weird! Now I feel so top heavy, my hair is longer! OH this sting panties things are so tight! Feels like a rope in my ass, I wonder how Dei-chan and Konan wear them?"

When the puff of white smoke finally cleared, I looked out to see the tartiest thing I've seen in all my year of my life. There stood a very large breasted 22 year old girl. Some clips to hold back her soft sliver hair that came down to a little below her shoulders. A gauge and three black piercings in both ears. Hidan's breast had to be about F in bra size, barley being held in her light purple lacey bra. Her Jashin necklace was smudged in between her boob's devoured in them more like it. Hidan's tinny little purple completely lacy panty's gave little to be imagined. Hidan's happy trail was gone, though Hidan's legs were shaved but that wasn't a change.

"So how do I look old man~? Don't I look freakin' sweet? Doesn't this light lavender suite me well." Hidan asked, "Whoa my voice is so much higher! I'm friecken' Deidara!"

Hidan was so over joyed with his, or her, new body. I noticed every change. Hidan's waist was slimmer everything was different but Hidan's eyes and her swearing. I was in shock that this what 'attractive' women were supposed to look like now. In my day woman were supposed to be classy and ladylike. Not this tramp, it was that untrustworthy computers doing. Well everyone... even Nagato, told me, I need to try new modern things, is this they meant? At least Hidan still kept his and my matching tattoos of my Mask chibis. One on the right side of Hidan's inner thigh, it was my Wind mask. Mine was on the left side of my inner thigh, it was the Water mask. When you push our thighs together it looks like my mask are playing with each other. When you join the Akastuki you have to get a red uniform cloud tattooed on yourself. Nagato never said were so I go a small one on my ankle. Other members like Hidan got it on stupid places. Deidara got one on his belly button. Sasori was smart like me, and got a tinny one behind his ear.

Hidan's was on her left lower butt cheek. It was large enough to be noticed.

Oh to hell with it! I was going to leave some more dents in our room.

Hidan was still talking. "Hidan," I started to make a plan, I came up with a great one.

"Would you like to play a game?"

"Kakuzu I hope you know what ever game it is… I WILL WHOOP YOUR SHITCHED SAGGY ASS !" I could see the excitement in her eyes. It's so hard to say no to Hidan.

"Okay, go get some clothes on then come find me." I said turning my back and walking over to the living room.

"Clothes ooo you were so bad back in the day Kakuzu! I'll do what I'm told though because I'm a good bo-GIRL like Tobi!" Hidan went to race off to their bedroom, and then slowed down when her breast bounced.

"I've never had knockers! Konan's are too small so there no fun too look at. NOW that I have my own set I can just show them off to her... and play with my own! In front of her, and make fun of her TINNY BUZZOMS!"

Hidan then counted on to Kakuzu's and hers room, laughing all the way there.

~TOBI'S POV~

"Tobi heard his name, Madara." Tobi whispered to himself in the dim kitchen counters cabinet. Madara was of course not there. Madara was Tobi's imaginary friend.

"Yes Hidun-chan said your name." Tobi whispered to himself in a deeper voice pretending to be Madara. "Kakuzu-Kun didn't find Tobi, Tobi is good at playing hide n seek. Kakuzu looked all over the base for Tobi. But Kakuzu-Kun could not find Tobi!" Tobi whispered excitedly to himself. "Tobi even found Sasori's shinny recording thingy!"

"Tobi has to go and find a good hiding place, because Hidun-Chan is playing now! Tobi will record his journeys!" Tobi was over joyed with himself. Tobi quickly opened the cabinet and quietly ran down the hall. "Hidun- Chan is coming!" Tobi quickly turned on Sasori's recording shinny thing. Tobi just loved shinny things!

Hidan walked by in a lose white shirt some grey ripped skinnies. Looking for Kakuzu as she walked by viciously grabbing her breast leaving red scratch marks on them.

Tobi hid behind the door of Kisame's and Itachi's room.

Hidan walked by, "KAKUZUUUZUUUZU MY SEME COME TAME ME! I WANT TO PLAY! RUFF!" Hidan walked to the end of the hall and into the kitchen, and continued yelling for Kakuzu.

Tobi crept out from behind the door." Kakuzu-Kun is hiding too! Tobi must get to his new hiding place! Madara will hide with Tobi in Kakuzu's and Hidun's bathroom closet! Hidan turned into a girl too Deidara, Sasori, Konan, and now Hidan are all girls! Tobi hopes Tobi doesn't get sick and become a girl too!" Tobi quietly and carefully ran to Kakuzu's and Hidan's room, then into their private bathroom. In their bathroom there was a small towel closet. Tobi shut the door just as Kakuzu walked into Hidan's and his room. Kakuzu was in a light grey tee shirt and some baggy dark blue jeans, and then sat down on their bed. "Hidan dumshit you couldn't find me I've been under the bed the whole time! COME TO ME YOU LITTLE TART!" For the love of money, Kakuzu loved to mess with and cuss at Hidan. Kakuzu and Tobi heard Hidan yell from some were on the other side of the house,the only house for the next 76miles out. Hidan start yelling, but no words could be made of it. Kakuzu smiled.

"Tobi must be quiet now, you too Madara!" Tobi sternly whispered to the towels and to Deidara's gag gift to Hidan, the never been open and will never be used bottle of lube.

~HIDAN'S POV~

"Ooya Kakuzu~! Why have you been hiding from me?!" I ran into the room and tackled Kakuzu onto the bed. Our lips collide instantly into another. We rolled around on our bed tangled in each other's arms. My legs wrapped around his waist. We broke apart, for air. "Why did you put a shirt on Kakuzu? That just means I have to pull it right back off you. "Kakuzu made no response. But sat up, I kept my legs and arms wrapped tightly around him. My large breast pushing against his very toned chest. I wasn't afraid he would drop me; I just loved these moments when we could be close together. He carried me to the bathroom. "Don't put your back out Dinosaur!" I said softly but rudely all the same, Kakuzu was grunting. He dropped me on the ground. "What the fuck is up with that." I stood up rubbing my butt. Then before I knew it, Kakuzu had me against the wall. We always had fights for dominance. Kakuzu always won.

"Get into the shower tart." Kakuzu grind looking down at me. He smiled only for me. I loved these times when it was just me and him. He was so different; he was so much more fun and cute. When it was just me and him with no one around in our own little world. That's why I loved to hide him all to myself and I had times just to be alone with him. We are always hiding, from the outside world. We were perfect for each other. We could have meltdowns and scream at each other, punch each other, and then just stand there. Just screaming and crying in each other's shoulder, just hugging each other tightly. We would never let go. I know I couldn't at least. I figure one day when every dumbass and jackass we know has been molten or frozen to a crisp. When the world ends, what I mean. It will just be Kakuzu and me because we are immortal. Then we won't die it will just be me and him going were ever we please. I always smile when I think about this when we are wrapped in each other's arms. Trapped in each other's arms, under our jet black bed sheets. I'm not usually a super gushy person like that but every once in a while no one can resist but feeling need, not physically, but mentally by someone.

I must have been quiet for too long. "Wow that's the longest record this month you've been so quite... are you scared!?" Such amusement danced around in his voice and eyes. Kakuzu turned around from starting the hot water in the shower.

"No! Let's get this started Kakuzu, you're always so old and slow." I snickered to him. I quickly stood up and reached on my tiptoes to kiss him, barely meeting his lips. He grabbed me suddenly and pulled me up a little so I could deepen our kiss. Still holding me, with one arm, he took a few sturdy steps into the shower. Not pulling the shower door back in place.

"Okay you little hooker, let's play the person to lose their all of their clothing first, loses. The winner gets to decide what they'd like to do next time." Kakuzu hurriedly explained. "I'm always up to play. Damn old mans in a hurry now. Sounds fair..." I trialed off wondering if-

"Hidan," Kakuzu started "ruff as usual?" Kakuzu knew just how to please me. I'm such his uke.

"Ruff sounds good!" I remarked.

That was it; we were off like racing horses taking off from the starting gates. Our lips crashing into each other like thunder. I bit his icy lip, but he didn't open his mouth. Kakuzu was playing hard; he knew I hated it when he teased me. I grunted into our parted lips. I decided to play mean as well. I started to grind into Kakuzu. The burning shower water finally hit me. Burning my skin like fire, always ruff with us that's how we always liked it. Otherwise it was no fun. Soon the steaming water had covered the most of my backside. I decided I wanted more burning sensations and Kakuzu. Quickly I slid around on the wet cold shower floor and slammed Kakuzu's back was to a wall. I grinded Kakuzu up to the wall, you could hear a smacking sound of his cute little wet ass slamming against the wall with every one of my sharp forceful thrust. I hurriedly grabbed Kakuzu's hair, I gripped it so tightly I swear I was going to rip out a chunk of his flawless dark chocolate hair. Kakuzu copied my movements, but he knew not to even get close to ripping out my hair or he would regret it. This bitch was not moving, he didn't even groan. Then I remembered I had knockers now! I quickly broke our kiss and jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist.

Doing so my breasts were right stuffed in his face. I was wearing a white shirt and a lacey black undershirt. The water had made my white shirt was almost transparent now. "Picked the wrong day to wear white, you little tart." Kakuzu muffled into my boobs. I stuffed them more in his face. Kakuzu's cheeks looked so funny squished buy my giant boobs. Kakuzu's cheeks got redder and redder by the instant, and he could feel it. Then Kakuzu did something unimaginably naughty, and I loved every moment of it.

"Ohh Kuzu-chan, I can't hear you... are you scared?" I wildly grinned, making him eat his own words. I thought I'd get dropped to the floor, again. Kakuzu grind into my boobs and dropped me.

But he didn't drop me all the way just a little, then he knocked me against the wall. My head bashed into the wall leaving a large dent and crack. Once I finally got my vision slightly back, I was ready to go. My feet quickly found the bars running around the lower walls of the shower. Damn it was so cold to be out of the warm running water. I felt Kakuzu take off my shirt. I struggled but to no avail. The wet shirt went quickly out the shower door onto the outside mat. Damn! I was just that much closer to losing. As soon as I had my adjusted myself to the new position and let my head clear out some more, I decided to cuss out Kakuzu. "You little bit-" I was choked up on my words. Kakuzu had started to grab my boobs from under my tank top. O Jashin, it felt so good. Before I even realized it Kakuzu had ripped off my tank top. The tank went sailing out to the shower floor. Jashin damn it I was losing badly, already in my bra. Kakuzu knew not to touch my Jashin necklaces so it just bounced around on my boobs Kakuzu started out gently but quickly got bored, just like me. Kakuzu was still grabbing and was starting to scratch I could no longer hide in my moans and mewls of pleasure. Kakuzu decided it was time he stepped up his game before I got a chance to think clearly. So I was sure my chest would be bruised scratched and would have tons of bite marks on it. I started to bite my lip so I didn't make noise, but I bit it so hard blood started to drip from it. It's sweet taste flooding my lips. My blood wasn't natural sweet but I only ate candy and junk food so that's why. Kakuzu's blood was sour I guess because of his Earth Grudge Fear running through his body. It worked for us because I liked sour candy and he liked sweet candy. I had to tell Deidara because he was my best friend besides Kakuzu. Because of that Deidara said that we were each other's 'candies' or 'sticky treats'.

"Look at you Hidan, mewling like the little kitty-cat."

"Shut uuu-ppp! Ahhh! Kkk-akkuzzuu..." I could barely even say Shut up. I convinced myself it was because I still wasn't use to having boobs. Every word I said Kakuzu grabbed harder and harder.

Kakuzu started to reach up to do the clasp of my bra. His warm strong fingers ghosting over my skin, I snapped to realization and my legs buckled under me. I wasn't sure if it was because of Kakuzu over whelming my senses or my fiery passion to never to lose. Quickly as a cat I sunk down to his pants rim and quickly unbuttoned his pants. The sides folded down and I quickly unzipped the pants zipper. Kakuzu was still in shock, he thought he had won. Kakuzu pulled me up to my feet by quickly grabbing me under my arms, also making sure to grab onto my breast. Then pulled my face up for a kiss, locking his lusted over eyes with mine. I felt my heart swell and felt like it was about to explode everywhere, Kakuzu gently kissed me laying his ragged lips on my soft lips.

No it was the feeling of being utterly swept off my feet with the man I fell in love with. Times like these I feel like its first time I'm seeing him again. I know what I want, and I get what I want. When I saw him for the first time the first words out of my mouth was "O Hell no!" But in that moment I knew we would be inseparable. Hopefully never but even I know someday when that day comes when we have to go separate ways, that would be so far the most devastating thing of our lives. Maybe not for Kakuzu, I'm sure there has been such sever things in his life. Things he won't share with me, I respect that though. I know from what little trauma I've gone through in life, it will be so devastating for me. I know I will cry, I think Kakuzu would shed a tear, but I'd pull myself together for Kakuzu. Because Kakuzu always pulls me together, whenever I fall apart.

Kakuzu broke for air, and a line of drool followed his lips when he pulled away from me. "Who let you out of the retirement home?" I retorted. That was my way of saying I loved him, I never said it though because Kakuzu never said it back.

"Someone should teach you some manners, I guess I will… because you are my bitch." Kakuzu sighed, but couldn't cover his smile in his face. Kakuzu turned me and him around so we were both in the water, the hot water was sliding down his face. Damn I was always so turned on by things dripping off Kakuzu, blood, sweat, water, and cum. Jashin damn it was so hot. Kakuzu interrupted my ogling, by whipped down and ripped my skinny jeans as far as they would go down to my lower knees. All I could do was gasp in surprise. They were slightly bagger because of my smaller female frame, but stretched out in the thighs more.

"I don't understand why you wear such tight pants .Now get yourself out your pants because I can't with you standing." Kakuzu said standing back up from his crouch. My eyes watched him like a wild cat in the darks. My light purple eyes must have been glowing ultra violet.

"No, Kakuzu, if you want me to strip you do the same for me." I said as politely as I could. Then quickly shimmed out of pants and let the rest slump to the ground. I stepped out of them and then quickly closer to Kakuzu. Pushed Kakuzu fully into the water and then against the wall. Kakuzu shut his eyes.

"The burning shit feels good, don't worry Kuzu I'll stuff some money in your boxers if you strip for me~?" I said pressing myself onto Kakuzu into the burning water. Kakuzu opened his eyes when I said money; he looked at me with a new interest. I worked one of my slender creamy white hands up to my bra cup, and reached in and got a twenty dollar bill out of one of the bra cups. Kakuzu's eyes bulged at the money usually I wasted all my money and only offered him five dollar bills. I delicately slipped the wet money into my bra cup again after flaunting with it. The water's wetness had fully one through my little amount of clothing. I left the corner of the bill out of the bra in-between my breast, just to give Kakuzu some 'inspiration'. The strap of my bra feel down slightly from the heaviness of the water. I guess that broke Kakuzu, the final push. Two of of his favorite things, both asking to be touched and spent.

"Make it worth my while!" I said winking up at him. Kakuzu's hands snaked down to the rim of his shirt and pulled the shirt up. Slowly as if to be teasing me. Every time it took my breath away. Instantly I latched onto him. His shirt fell to the ground quickly sending water splashing up at us from water being clogged up by my tank top. Sending water running down our skin. I held him in that bear hug for a while, then stepped back to look what I was paying for. I smiled reaching into my cup but retrieving a five dollar bill. He gave a grumpy look to me as I traced my free hand along his toned chest and abs. Those sexy rock hard abs teased me for more.

"I want more than that!" I quickly said greedily to him. Pulling his waist band of his striped green boxers towards me. The waist band stretched out, and I stuffed the money lower then needed into his boxers, brushing by Kakuzu's hard bulge. He gasped from the sensation of my smaller hand creating friction in his boxers. Quickly I let go of the money and snapping the waist band back lower than before. Kakuzu grunted in disappointment.

"Okay common Kuzu, don't be so shy you know I'm most interested in what's under those pants." I said sweetly but with a cocky grin.

Kakuzu said nothing but groaned. "I think my pants are too tight can you help me get them off?" Kakuzu answered sweetly, grabbing my hands leading them to his pants. I could feel myself blush, but did not waver.

His large hands held mine tightly, and then let them do when they made it to his tip of his pants. Kakuzu didn't need help, his pants weren't tight. But he knew how to get my heart racing. I wouldn't let him get his way when I was paying him with money.

Quickly I grabbed the folds of his zipper, and crouched down but I was shorter I female form so I came below his crotch instead of just below it. Kakuzu looked down at me trying to stop blushing. I smirked and ripped his pants down quickly. Kakuzu took a moment to adjust to the burning water hitting his tent and legs. Before he had finished adjusting I nipped at his bulge in his boxers.

"AHH nygg o shit Hidan! O shit!" Kakuzu gasped out.

I started to relaxed my bite and felt Kakuzu relax a bit, but then bit down again, harder.

"O FUCK HIDAN! That hurts let go!" Kakuzu barley breathed out. He never used that language but times like these. I leaned back onto my heels and he followed so not to get hurt more. I let go and slowly stood up. When I looked into his face, it was flustered with anger, pain, and lust. Kakuzu's cheeks were burning red; sweat was dripping off his face.

Kakuzu's eyes were locked with mine; I reached into my bra cup and retrieved some money. Never leaving his eyes, his never left mine. I slipped my wet hand into his soaked through his boxers with my money in my hand.

"Guess how much this is?" I asked Kakuzu. Getting closer to him so we were chest to chest. My hand was now fully in his boxers, I extended my fingers with the money griped between my fingers. I found his length very quickly, and traced my fingers and money across it. I felt the money from before in there at the base of his thigh stuck there and wet. Kakuzu grunted his face begin to brighten back up again. I slid my hand in further and backed Kakuzu up against a wall, and then felt around in his boxers to my hands bumped into his balls. Kakuzu was bighting his lip not to whimper. I put the money in his boxerd and taunted him with it.

"I told you to guess the amount of the money. You don't have to hide your whimpers." I said as I dropped the money in his boxers.

"Te-nn dollars." Kakuzu started shaking when he said ten. He was right; Kakuzu was always right when it came to money.

"Pay for the last 20 dollars then, I know you want that old book at the Yugakure book store. I know you don't want to pay for it with your own money, you money tart." I said pointing to his boxer waist line that was farther down thanks to me. I looked up at Kakuzu when I got no response from him. Kakuzu's eyes had turned into a thoughtful gaze and the blush was fading from his face.

"What is it Kakuzu?" I asked unsurely.

"Crap I think I had something in the microwave that was plastic!" Kakuzu voice got louder as he spoke. "Yes I did, it might be on fire now. I forgot to get the plastic butter bowl out before five minutes."

"Kakuzu why didn't you just put it on for 30 seconds, why didn't the smoke alarm go off? It's fine!" I asked getting angry. Kakuzu stepped out of his pants.

Kakuzu looked at me and blankly stated, "You broke the three button on the microwave and we had to take down the smoke alarm because Deidara lights Tobi on fire so much! I'll go get it." Kakuzu said steeping to my side and advancing toward the open shower door. I swiftly followed him out. Kakuzu pulled up his boxers and slicked back the wet hair falling in his face. I did the same with the few lose strays of my hair. Kakuzu went off to walk towards the kitchen.

"No you would take too long old man, dragging along your old man tank of oxygen!" I said grabbing his hand a shoving him into the bathroom closet. I kissed him on his lips standing on his feet. Then quickly pulled away and went to go racing off to the kitchen.

~KAKUZU'S POV~

THUD! Hidan's body hit the smack on her face. Hidan moaned and cussed at the floor and her wet feet for a moment, then jumped up and quickly and sprinted to the kitchen. I chuckled at the sight when she turned the corner and saw her face red with embracement as her eyes flickered to mine. I heard her go thundering out of our room and into the hallway. Then stomped up the stairs to the kitchen.

"O FUCK THE MICROWAVE WAS ON FIRE! O SHIT THIS FUCKERS MELTING LIKE A YOU IN BED KAKUZU!" Hidan yelled at me. I figured from all the times Deidara lit Tobi and other things on fire Hidan would know were the kitchen's fire extinguisher is. If that one was empty there was always the living room one. I shivered getting cold from not having the water anymore. It was too quiet for a fire with Hidan, whenever it was quiet when Hidan was around, things were going to get bad.

Just as I thought that Hidan screamed loudly in pain. I started to run towards the kitchen, every step felt like it had been slowed down. Hidan had screamed in pain, Hidan the only thing that loved me in life could be ripped away from my hands. I raced toward the kitchen fast as I could with a hard on anyways , the orange flames danced off the wall taunting me. I turned the corner to see the microwave on fire but more importantly part of Hidan on fire. Hidan in the commotion had poofed back to his male form but forgot to poof his boxers back. So there was male Hidan running around in circles shrieking and cursing in a thong and burning bra. The fire extinguisher had been thrown to the floor in commotion.

The smell of Hidan's blood and skin burning was sweet like burning sugar. The left side of Hidan's lower neck and upper back was on fire. His left arm was on fire and his right hand was on fire. The whole sight of this was funny, but I had to do something fast!

"Ahh FUDGE THIS BURNS! IT ISN'T FUN BECAUSE I HAVEN'T CURSED ANYONE! KAKUZU PLEASE HELP! DON'T LET IT GET TOO MY HAIR!" Hidan screamed in terror at me as he ran into a chair catching the chair and his left upper rump on fire. Hidan hated when his hair was touched, it had to look the same always. I raced over and grabbed the fire extinguisher and started to spray on Hidan and the rest of the kitchen.

Hidan's screams died down from being engulfed in all the foam. They turned into gurgled laughter. After everything had settled and the kitchen looked like Tobi decorated the kitchen again with Konan's shaving cream. I waited for Hidan's voice. It never came.

"Hidan, burnt ass, where are you?" I questioned slightly anxious. I took a few careful steps into the creamy white powdery liquid, taking step over to the fallen burnt chair. Something grabbed my leg and I looked down to see a pair of purple eyes peering up at me. The hand was covered in blood and black peeling skin. Hidan's wicked smile was visible through the foam, blood dripping down off of his snowstorm white teeth. Hidan's left cheek was burned and most of the flesh had been burned away. There was no layer of skin to cover his left cheek. His teeth and burnt gums were very visible in places behind the dangling skin scraps. You could see the bone of his lower cheek hanging through. Hidan lifted his head out of the foam and you could see some veins in his neck and bleeding muscle on his chest. His Yugakure neckband had been taken off when I threw him on the bed, but his Jashin necklace survived the fire. Some of the metal layers have fallen off or melted. The symbol was still in its full glory. The burns just added to the rust and dents on the chain. Hidan gasped for air then slumped back down, his blood bleeding into the foam. Hidan in his full glory bloody and lustful.

He extends his hand like asking to be pulled up. His sea of purple eyes looking up at me. I reached down my hand to him. Hidan pulled me down into the foam quickly, it caught me off guard.

With a poof of foam I landed next to him. Still gasping for his breath he turned his damaged neck to look at me. His purple eyes held the reflection of me in his eyes. I loved when I could see myself in his wide eyes. Even when I wasn't in my reflection I knew I was the only one he saw.

When Hidan had finally looked over at me, he smiled and tried to speak but he couldn't form his words. I rolled over in the foam and wrapped my arms around him. He winced in pain but I rarely got romantic with him so he with stood the pain and sighed deeply into my arms. I nuzzled my head into his hair smelling the globs of hair gel he puts in his hair, his own Hidan smell, his sweet blood, and his fear and lust.

Hidan himself was also breathing in my sent. He loved my sent so much, and I don't know why. When we got back from a mission he would often beg for my cloak and when he got it he would just sit there huffing in my sent. One day I left for a bank trip and didn't come back till the fallowing morning because I decided to rob all the banks in the area. I came home and Hidan was sound asleep in the living room with four empty ice cream buckets our groups super fatty make-up-sex-ice-cream to be exact, and two bottles of pop and a half eaten bag of goldfish. Hidan had just his pants on as usual but he was wrapped up in a little ball cuddled into my cloak. That's before he knew I liked him and he liked me. So I ripped the cloak from him, his drool was on it. I had my mask on because he still didn't know what was under there. He instantly started to blush and feed me some terrible lie how he got high with Deidara, Sasori, Pein, and Kisame. Then Deidara put my cloak there.

I started to pull away from our hug when the phone started to ring. Hidan moaned, and I looked over at him as I was sitting up. His gapping skin was already starting to fill up, and muscle tissue was already reforming. I will always be amazed by his powers. Though I know one terrible day it will run out.

I picked up the phone read the caller ID: NagatoMOTHERFUCKER. I sighed everyone had caller IDs. Hidan and Deidara did them all.

I was KakuzuMONEYTART.

Sasori is SasoriPOLISHEDASS.

Hidan when he hadn't lost his phone is HidanBACKTHEFUCKUP.

Deidara is DeidaraUNBABYMORE.

Itachi is ItachiCANIBROWYOUREYELINER.

Kisame is KisameSUSHISPEEDO.

The list went got more sexist and racist with Zetsu and Konan. Tobi never got a phone.

I finally pushed talk. "This is Kakuzu." I said roughly. "It's Nagato, Kakuzu I need you to come and pick me up, I lost control of Yahiko and Konan ran after him. The others aren't moving. They left me in… is that Hidan in the background laughing?!" Nagato said getting angry.

"Kakuzu don't stop! Keep going…ahh~ oooh Kuzu-chan!" Hidan said loudly in the back ground. I quickly slammed my hand down over his mouth to stop the laughing and his 'noise' making.

"Kakuzu… whatever the hell you're doing with Hidan, I don't need to or want to know. I know you guys made a mess of the base so clean it up and come get me in two hours." Nagato gruffly.

"Okay text me the location and I will be there soon as possible." I quickly tried to make a recovery.

"I will increase your salary if you get there on time, good bye." Nagato said hanging up his phone.

I looked over at Hidan who bit my fingers. "I left the money on the table…" Hidan said then feel limp with peaceful breathing. His body needed to rest, I've got to clean him up, as I though as I picked him up. I looked over at the table, and there was a damp 20 dollar bill.

~TOBI'S (The Madara side)POV~

"Tobi why are you crying?" Tobi asked himself in a deep voice pretending to be Madara. "Tobi was so afraid when Kakuzu and Hidan were fighting in the shower, and now they are lighting each other on fire!"

Tobi sobbed to himself, "They didn't even look for Tobi, Tobi was recording the whole thing. Tobi doesn't like all the fighting!" Tobi silently sniffle and sob.

Kakuzu's heavy steps came down the stairs and into the room he shared with Hidan, then into their bathroom. Tobi whipped some of his bogglers on their towels. Kakuzu came into the bathroom and striped Hidan of his thong and what was left of his bra. They proofed away once removed, his normal boxers were half burnt. Tobi gasped at Hidan's messed up state. Kakuzu didn't hear the gasp over the now lukewarm water he was rinsing Hidan and himself with. After Kakuzu was done went to pick up Hidan, but Hidan stirred and stood up. Slumped on Kakuzu and started to walk towards the door. Hidan stopped right by the tiny towel closet bamboo door. Tobi almost let out a whimper of joy of almost being found.

Kakuzu was knocked into the bamboo door and being sloppy kissed by tired Hidan, Kakuzu returned the kiss sticking his tongue in Hidan's mouth. Not that Hidan could have blocked Kakuzu's tongue if he wanted to his cheek wasn't completely there yet. Hidan wet and Kakuzu wet, it was a fantasy in Hidan's eyes but a nightmare to Tobi. Tobi's smile quickly faded to a deep horrified frown.

Hidan slid his hands up around Kakuzu neck and placed them on the door behind Kakuzu. Kakuzu extended his arms and wrapped his arms around Hidan's butt. Kakuzu moaned a few times, and Hidan was just full of whimpers and sequels. Tobi on the other side of the door was quietly sobbing and whimpering.

Hidan naked, began to grind up against Kakuzu who still had his wet boxers on. The grinding brought Kakuzu's tent back up slightly and Hidan was also getting harder. Hidan could feel Kakuzu's thick amount of happy trail hair brushing against his own.

They broke for air. "Kakuzu your old, do you think you will start balding?" Hidan said looking down comparing their amounts of hair around their V lines.

"I've always had so much hair; I don't think it will go away anytime soon. I've also always had hair down there as well, much thicker than yours. So don't talk smack." Kakuzu said plainly.

"I have just as much as you! But my hair is lighter so it's harder to see and your hair is darker so it's easier to see!" Hidan remarked back. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, and bucked into Hidan. Hidan and Kakuzu started grinding and kissing after about ten minutes of a thank you for saving my burnt ass make out session, Kakuzu led Hidan to their bed to stich up Hidan.

Tobi behind that door had been smashed and bumped into so many times he was crying and there were many new dents on his mask. Tobi stand there clutching himself in a hug, whimpering, "Tobi will never play hide n seek again." Tobi said to Madara.

Tobi stayed in the closet till he had gathered most of his tiny mind back and left the tiny closet. The bamboo door couldn't be shut very well; it had more than a few dents in it. Tobi crept out of the bathroom; he was still holding the camcorder. He turned out of the bathroom and was greeted by Kakuzu's bear butt. Kakuzu was bending over trying to carefully laying Hidan on the bed.

Tobi gasped, very lightly because he didn't want Kakuzu to find him. Swiftly Tobi turned around and hid behind Kakuzu's bent over bookshelf of old books.

Kakuzu turned around but his attention was again snagged by the naked Jashinist on the bed moaning. Luckily for Tobi, Kakuzu had his guard down because he thought it was just Hidan and him.

Tobi left the video camera on the bookshelf and slowly and carefully left the room ducking under things and going around things. When Tobi had finally made it down the hallway he turned a few doors down and went into his and Zetsu's room and hid under their covers. Under the covers Tobi found his Barbie dolls and began to play with the ginger haired one. Making the ginger Barbie doll with drawn on piercings dance with half sharped and half whited out Barbie doll. Within a few minutes of playing with the blue painted Barbie doll Tobi had forgotten the whole thing.

~KAKUZU'S POV~

Hidan's face was flushed with a blood red, he looked so tired. We had been in a fight with some Hidden Mist ninja, and then we had our fight. Then all of our shower excitement…then he caught on fire. I don't think I'll take him with me when I go to pick up Nagato.

I laid Hidan's head under a pillow. Crap he was going to bleed on our sheets; I just washed them they were so crusty with cum. I walked quickly to the bathroom the battered to open the broken bamboo door to the towel closet grabbed a few torn towels and then returned to Hidan. I lifted his upper body and placed the towels bellow him, then his lower body and did the same.

He looked so tempting right there just in his amulet. I had to shake those thoughts away and go get the medical kit. I slipped on some clean boxers and walked out of the room.

When I came back from finding the medical kit, I walked into my room to find Hidan sliding off the bed with his legs open wide and his chubby butt in the air, all in a very suggestive manner. Hidan was in a daze. His head just bobbled and then he cracked his neck and spotted me when his head was upside down.

"O hey there Kuku~…" Hidan's voice slurred, "I was coming to find you but I'm all flimsy… oo look at you Kakuzu! Mr. medical doctor! You gotta catch me first before you inject me with your shot thingy!" Hidan sounded baked, he attempted to get up but just slumped over the bed more, his butt farther out he was putting all his weight against the bed. Then he fell and slammed his fount to the creaky bed post. Then screamed on impact.

Did Hidan know how much of a tease he was or did he just plan the whole thing. He couldn't had, he continued to smile at me with his large smile.

I walked towards him and he squealed playfully, I could barely help but snort at the sight of Hidan trying to run away. I set the medical case down and grabbed him on both of his hips. He couldn't contain his squeal of excitement. Hidan was such a kid that way always so excited so fast.

I roughly threw him on the bed; he struggled to get up so I just got up and watched him struggle. When he was finally on all fours and his Jashin necklace was dangling from his neck he looked over his shoulder.

"I told you I left the money on the table?" Hidan said looking at me with excited eyes.

"Hidan, don't even think about it your so banged up let me fix you up then when I get back can you just settle for a blow when a I get back?" I asked him with a tired voice. This woke up Hidan; he looked like he just got all of his energy back.

"No I don't give a shit, I played and I'm not going to stop bitching till you've given me my money's worth! That took so long to get that twenty you don't even know! Its little money to you but it's a hard days' worth of stripping for some Leaf girl with special eyes at one of her sleepover with all of her giggling girly friends!" Hidan said getting bitcher by the word.

"Fine but after you have to lie still when I fix you up." I grunted knowing once Hidan wanted something there was no point in arguing.

"No, knock me out again…I fuckin' dare you bitch! I'm not going back to girl though, you be the girl next time we do any gender bending!" Hidan challenged. He never knew when to quit. I was tempted to zap him again. But the tightness in my boxers told me I would regret it. It was hard to resist Hidan when he was begging for this sort thing.

I striped off my boxers and Hidan smirked. He turned around to look at me, I pounced him pinning him to the bed, he gasped from the shock he wasn't expecting it. So close, I could hear my hearts beating and he could to because he began to giggle.

"I'm not fore playing with you I've got to go get Nagato and clean up the kitchen before I go." I warned Hidan, he began to whine when he hear the words not and fore playing together. "We have been fore playing in the shower and when I can't see three of you ribs then I'll let you bond me." Hidan's eyes sparked and he quickly nodded in agreement.

I started roughly grinding Hidan into our broken bed. The frame cracking and cracking warning us that it would snap. I bit Hidan sharply on his neck drawing blood, the more blood I drew the more of a chance this be over faster from him being knocked out from blood loss. I trailed my kisses with my teeth sharply up to his jaw line. Hidan letting out moans above the creaking and cracking. I let up once I reached his lips just to tease him. He quickly bit down on the side of my neck taking his advantage he flipped me over so he was on top of me. Knocking the air out of me he kept biting and was now raking his fingers over my chest. His blood started to gush out of him again onto me. But I didn't care our love making had always been rough never soft. It just didn't settle it for us chains, whips, biting, scratching, and lots of bondage. Sometimes we'd even do it in harsh places, like a concert prison cell, in the snow, one time he won a bet with me so we had to do it some thorn bushes in a pile of stinging nettle. I was so use to his sweet tasting blood dripping over me.

I was snapped out of my thought when Hidan started biting my lip, then my lip started to bleed. Loving the taste of blood Hidan couldn't help but open his mouth and run his tongue over my lips and in my mouth. Our tongues danced in their twisting for many minutes, I bit down on his tongue and squealed because he was just bugging me to do that. For some reason he just loved when our bloods mixed. I knew that would be the death of me. I pulled away for air as Hidan did the same. Panting above me, Hidan was still tired he didn't sound as drunk though.

"Do you want to stop?" I questioned carefully.

"No I don't! I'm fine!" Hidan snapped, but not meanly, more needy.

"Fine then." I said throwing him, but not hardly as I usually would because I wanted his wounds to heal quickly, I guess he was more needy then I though. He was just collecting himself from the bed, pushing his butt up first then extended his arms, when I started to grind on his chubby butt. He gasped as I stared to grind more deeply into him. But Hidan in no time had sinking more into me.

I stopped and he whined. But quickly shut up and tensed under me. He grabbed a pillow then stuffed his face into it. He tightly wrapped his arms around it. It was always like this, I always give Hidan a moment to brace himself then relax a little, before he speaks the few words that make me pound him like a horney dog. I waited in our moment of silence, both of us were bone quiet. Hidan relaxed a little. I grabbed him by the waist and he went cold hard again and froze. After a few moments he had relaxed himself them more and allowed my hands to mold him into our favorite position.

The hail was poring outside hitting the window.

I let go with one hand and spread his legs a little more, brushing past his almost rock hard on. He squealed into the pillow. It always amazed me how he loved this position so much, was such a loud mouth, attacked before he though, and wanted me to pound him so bad, but would hide his madly blushing face in a pillow.

Once I had finished molding him I looked over at the clock, I had an hour and 30 minutes before I had to leave. I needed to speed things up I gave a teasing squeeze to his hips and felt him jerk back as if to meet me for the first thrust.

He let out a screech of annoyance once he had registered what had happened.

"Kakuzu common pound me so hard I won't be able to walk without collapsing!" Hidan yelled into the pillow. I made no response, but became harder.

"Kakuzu break me into the bed! Break the bed! Let's leave some more dents into this room! Break the last wooden leg post on the bed!" Hidan still to yelled into the pillow.

"I can't hear you… why not face me when you speak?" I asked him with total teasing in my voice.

Hidan whipped his head around and meet his fierce purple eyes to my green eyes mocking him with my sly grin. I noticed everything; it was just he and I. His face was flustered bright red his cheeks glowed with sweat staring to drip down the side of his face. Blood was dripping from the opening in his neck from his fatal burns, drool coming out of his mouth. Everything slowed down then speeds up on the double fast forward button. The words I wanted to hear pushed the button.

"FUCK ME RAW!" Hidan screamed facing me. The moment those words were out of his mouth he knew what he had done. My sly grin got wide as possible. I slammed without preparation. Hidan screamed as I slammed in. His eye pupils got smaller and he moved his face to hide in the pillow. Hidan was stiff around me. "Ahhh!" I moaned in pain. Blood dripped onto the covers from my impact, working as a lube. I waited till he got use to the familiar shape and retraced right as I was to pull fully out and the slammed back in.

"Nngg ack SHIT!"

" KAKUZU~! SHIT! MmmahhHHH!"

Hidan just went on and on moaning and cussing. I kept my tight grip on his hips. His Jashin healing made him a virgin every time afterwards, so we always had to 'restart'. I moaned and grunted a few Hidan's slipped out of my lips. It was so odd to get to it so fast with Hidan he loved to have fun and play around stuff, while I like to just get to it.

Hidan was trying to remain quiet and was biting his lip; blood would most likely be covering that pillow. His open wounds began to bleed even more freely. I could hear his heart racing more clearly now. It sounded like it was a train ready to fall out of one of the open holes in his chest. I deiced to start up a faster pace. Hidan couldn't bite his lips anymore and was shouting my name and cursing at every pull and push. I dug my sharp finger nails into his hips more they were starting to bleed. With every thrust he began to meet me thrust for thrust. Hidan engulfing me more and more every time. When Hidan got started he turned into a monster.

I curled over his sweating body never missing a thrust; I curled over till my head was close to his shoulders. Hidan went rigid for a moment feeling our sweaty bodies stick together and my warm breath on his neck. With every thrust his necklace bounced around. He didn't dare sneak a peak at me, I could see that his face was red from his ears and the little of his cheeks was red. I could hear his heavy breathing into the pillow. I gave a more forceful shove and watched his arms collapse under him; Hidan wrapped his arms around the pillow completely. It was hard to ever see Hidan embarrassed but I couldn't help rubbing it in and getting close.

"Ahh~…" Hidan was still enjoying himself, I deiced to ease up. I didn't ease up by two thrust before he was screaming at me.

"KKAKUUZU RIP ME APART YOU LITTLE SHIT! GIVE IT TO ME!" Hidan begged into his pillow.

I pitted him though I have never been uke. So I bit his neck and slammed into him, I bit him so hard his sweet candy tasting blood filled my mouth and dripped out. Hidan was screaming in pain and in pleasure into the pillow telling me to go faster. I let go of his neck and pulled back and looked at the bite mark, I could hear our skin unsticking as I pulled off his body. Hidan couldn't even thrust back he was so lost.

"Kak.. !" Hidan screamed into the pillow, tears of pleasure hitting the pillow, he relased. After another harsh thrust he came onto our sheets. He started to fall so I swung an arm under him to keep him up. I followed to.

"HIDAN!" I yelled lustfully at him. Then let him fall, I fell on him then I dragged my sweaty body off of him. I attempted to but we were almost like stuck together. When I finally pulled our skin apart, I flopped down next to him. Hidan flipped over, and I tilted my head towards him and looked over at him. His pillow had somehow been thrown to the other side of the room. Sweat dripping off of his face, his hair finally came out of its shape and some lose strands were sticking to his forehead. His necklace draped over his chest. His burns were larger and were still flowing out blood. He was covered in blood, sweat, tears, and realse.

I could still hear the hail hitting the window.

"I'm still awake." Hidan said smirking.

Crap Hidan wasn't going to let me leave till I literally knocked him out. I sat there huffing for a while till I decided I would make him shut up. He went to straddled me but I knocked him down and straddled him instead.

"Argg get off me old man! Unless you wanna ride me?" Hidan said. I released my tentacles and pinned him to the bed so I could get off him. I stood up and got off the bed.

There struggled Hidan, struggling under my tentacles. Bleeding out into the black sheets, hands tied to the broken bed post above his head and feet tided to the bottom smaller, nearly gone bed post. Sweat, blood and release covered all over his body. He was just wearing his dented amulet. He stopped struggling and swearing to catch his breath. Hidan was just about to open his mouth again but I pounced on him.

I landed between his wide open legs. He got choked up for a second and went to hide his face in a pillow but he couldn't twist his head around. Hidan lay there cussing and trying to hide his blushing face.

"O shit shit shit! Holy Jashin!" Hidan just kept using foul language trying to calm himself down. Hidan kept ranting and huffing off into space. His eyes shut tightly, as if they would never open again.

"Somebody needs to clean up your mouth; maybe I better put some other words in it?" I asked in my teacher voice. Hidan snapped his face and lifted it off the bed to look at me. Lust and terror was planted on his face.

Keeping his eyes locked with mine I slowly lowered my head down to his thighs. He tried to lift himself up more up to see what I was doing but I released more tentacles around his neck making it so he couldn't look at me. I heard him struggle trying to get his neck and try to get free.

I started to like the inner side of his thigh, lower than were our matching tattoos were. I felt him quiver and he tried to bring his thighs together but I had my arms pinning down his legs. Hidan had no chance under my grip. I counted to lick my way inwards. I started to suck on the tattoo that made Hidan go crazy. I sucked for a little while then bit roughly at it and that started Hidan up again.

"FUCK YOU KAKUZU!" Hidan screamed at me after twisting around.

"No that's my job Hidan." I kept him looking down at the hickys and bite marks I had made on the insides of his legs. I just loved Hidan's needy smile.

He was always so needy. I loved his wicked smile, his needy smile. We were each other's foils and that's what made it us so long lasting. All the romantic things we did and all the dirty things we did I loved it all, I was sure he loved it more. Then when we went to bed no madder regardless if we had a fight, were on a day off and got dirty, or just went on a mission. We would always lay there looking into each other's eyes and see who would fall asleep first. Hidan would usually and I would then pull his seemingly lifeless body close to mine so I could hear his tinny fast heartbeat. But one night I feel asleep first and I woke up to find myself cuddle in by Hidan how I would normally wrap my arms around him. We loved to go to strip clubs and dirty dance get wasted and find ourselves naked in our beds or entangled in a sticky heap with Sasori and Deidara. Just blur of shots, grinding, and then a wildness with Deidara and Sasori. Hidan and Deidara were good at grinding and everyone was so wasted. Then after we all took turns leaving Deidara's and Sasori's room we would go to the kitchen without being caught, Deidara would start cooking with Itachi, I would read the newspaper, Sasori would sit there quietly reading his poison book and Hidan would bitch and whine as usual. Though we were a lot quieter and Konan would start staring at me when I would lower my newspaper when the staring made my skin crawl, she would sit there with her doujinshi she was working on. Her eyes dark circles and her eyes amused. She would slide her rough draft over to me and I would look at it, it was an outline of me Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori. Hidan would quickly snatch it away after I hid my burning face in the paper. Hidan would run over and show Deidara and they would squeal. Konan was a top seller in yaoi doujinshi and we were her inspirations.

"Hey if you think that would knock me out! You're dumb as rocks!" Hidan must have gotten cocky when I was day dreaming.

"Hidan you better watch your mouth." I said quickly after Hidan spoke.

"Then put something in it!" He giggled out. Littlecrap.

"How about I make you eat those words?" I said then ducked my head between his legs. Hidan didn't have a second to remark back but was choked on his words. I quickly lowered my head all the way and engulfed all of him. Hidan let out a gasp and his body shook like I had him in the palm of my hand. I started to hum and that sent him wild. I had to tighten my stitching because he was just dying to buck upwards and grab my hair. He was mewling and gasping with every bob and lick. I had him under complete control. I bit down slightly as the tip was just in my mouth and let out an airless scream. I engulfed his whole length again and he bucked as much as he could under the restraints. I lifted my head up grating my teeth along it, biting harder as I got close to the top. I sent him to the top and he was just about to fly off the handles. Hidan was close but wouldn't tell when he was about to cum in hopes it hit my face. Because sick little Hidan just loved cumming in my face, he claimed it was hot when things dripped off me. I grabbed his balls in my hands and fumbled with them. Hidan was moaning and I sounded so appetizing I couldn't help but grate my teeth along it. Right when I got to the tip Hidan cumed. I let go and leaned my head back. I was lucky it only got half of my face and chest not the full blast. My bangs were caught a little as well. The remainder coated his abs and thighs. Hidan still in his orgasm couldn't even open his eyes, his toes were curled tightly. I decided I'd give him a treat and started to lick his cum off his thighs and abs. When he finally came around he was surprised I'd do such a thing, but said nothing. When I had finished my sloppy cleaning I moved up to his face to kiss him. I bent my neck down and brushed our lips together; Hidan took his chance and licked the warm cum on the side of my face. I took me by surprise and I lowered my face more and grabbed his tongue with a few of my stiches, and put it back in his mouth. When I had retracted them I roughly pushed our lips together and opened my mouth but Hidan was faster and pushed his tongue inside my mouth and tasted his own cum. After several moments of making out I pulled away and released all of my stiches, he quickly plowed me over and was sitting on my lap. He started to lick off the cum on my neck purposely letting his tongue trail down my chest. I sat there grunting with Hidan grinding into me and leaving hickys and bite marks every were he could. I did the same to the other side of his neck were there where no burns. His grinding pushed our lengths together making a heated friction.

After a time he stopped and talked into the crook in my neck and said "I'm still awake, you're going nowhere." Hidan smiled into my neck. I smiled back and said "Let's see how high we go?"

I pushed him down to the bed and bit his neck and grinded into him. He instantly started to fight for we dominance rolled around on our King sized bed until I was on top of Hidan and we ran out of bed. Falling off of the frame Hidan landed on top of me. The wind was knocked of me when he landed on me. But I quickly got my breath back and pushed Hidan over so he was on bottom again. He smirked and smiled. We kept fighting for dominance till he got smashed in the wall. I quickly popped up and pulled him up and smashed him into the wall. He wrapped his arms around my chest and his legs on my butt. I had my arms supporting his butt and as I grinded him into the wall. Then I dropped him and he slid down the wall and he engulfed me. Hidan screamed out in pain and squeezed his eyes shut throwing his head back making another Hidan head shaped dent in the wall. I gave him a second to adjust then moved my hands up to his hips. He scream go quieter. When his scream died he slowly moved his legs up as high as they could and wrapped them around me tightly.

"Hidan look at me while you ride me! Don't look away." I said the last part softer. He slowly removed his head from the wall and wall dust stuck to his face when he looked at me. He slowly peaked open one purple eye and then the other.

"Okay fine." Hidan said blushing deeply. "Go." He said after he had adjusted. I kept my grip on his hips and pushed him down farther; Hidan squealed and shut his eyes. I stopped and he opened them again. I lifted him up and his death grips on my neck tightened more. I slammed him down and he screamed again fighting to look at me. His face red and sweat rolled down it. After a few more thrust he started to pull his own weight and helped support himself to go up and down. He was going as fast as he could but it was hard against a wall. I started to pound harder and with every one of my thrust I heard the wall crack in deeper. The position was hard to keep a rhythm so I stopped and tried to make my way over to the bed.

"Why did you stop?!" Hidan asked I guess he was just really getting to like that position. It hurt my back though not in an old man kind of way just… well maybe.

Once Hidan saw were I was headed he remained quiet but smiled. I turned around so I fell down on the bed first. Hidan was still clinging to me made a pain sounding squeal we he landed on top of me. Once he got adjusted to the new angle he let go of me and sat up. He was now on top of me riding me cowgirl position. After a few test bounces he was riding me as fast as he could. His chubby but slamming into me each time he bounced. He was full of gasp I must have slammed into his prostate when I bucked. He gasped and I moaned and grunted. I grabbed on to his hips and pulled him down further each time. Now hitting his prostate every time. We kept like this for a while until I could feel pressure building up inside of him.

"KAKUZU!" Hidan screamed as he cummed on me and himself.

"HIDAN!" I screamed his name as I cummed also on him and myself.

CRACK the last bed leg snapped and the whole bed came crashing to the floor.

Hidan was thrown down and landed on me. I was still inside of him, after a few moments of lying there and breathing heavily I rolled him on his back and got up. I sat on the side of the bed with my head in my arms. His breathing was slowing down, it sounded like he had fell asleep. The bed creaked and shifted. I looked down to see the dents in the floor. The rusty nails in the floor remained me no madder how strong you are one day you will be replaced by something new. The idea scared me because I was the oldest ninja alive.

I went to stand up but fell back down on the bed. Hidan and I both knew we didn't have much time left. Hidan refused to admit it and said that wed live forever. But we both knew that both of our bodies were starting to deteriorate. I told him, he said he knew and that he could feel it as well. But mine was growing more rapidly. Like the disease of time. Hidan would scream in my face and star crying, I would grab him and hold him in a hug, his tears would get my shirt wet. In-between sobs he would repeat that he would always be mine. He would stand there shaking and sobbing then wraps his arms around me. We decided we die and be reanimated by Orochimaru if we paid the amount of money he said he would do it. He said we would have to find our own new bodies we would look the same and control the bodies like our own. Hidan and I decided we would go one at a time to make sure Orochimaru played no dirty tricks. But we would have got our new bodies we would have to be careful because we both need very strong bodies, but if we go up against someone to strong I'm not sure we could win in our weak state.

I went to stand up and took a few steps over the broken frame on the floor some boxers for me and Hidan, when Hidan spoke.

"Wow is that it, damn Kakuzu your bad at putting someone to bed." Hidan said in a drowsy voice.

"You little shit!" I snapped turned around and looked at a sleeping smiling Hidan. Eyes shut and his chest with still bleeding holes, covered in sweat, blood, and cum. I smiled; he always had to get his last word in. I put on some boxers and then walked over to get the medical case that had fallen over and that the bed was resting on. I removed it from under the sloped bed and the bed fell. Making a wood on wood smashing sound that would have scared Sasori out of his puppet Skelton. That didn't wake Hidan, he was the heaviest sleeper I knew.

I opened the medical case and smiled deciding that I wouldn't waste my money buying some cheap would try to fix the bed legs. I looked over at the clock and I had about 27 minutes till I had to leave.

I released my mask and had the water and wind mask go to the Kitchen to clean up that mess. I made the fire mask go down the basement and make some more hot water. The lighting mask stayed with me cleaned up mine and Hidan's room. They would clean and fight, if they did well then I'd take them to the candy shop and they would get some candy. I never paid for it I just let them steal all the candy then light the place on fire and Hidan would be right in there with them having the time of his life. Candy and drool foaming out of his mouth.

Once they got to work I went and started to tend to Hidan. He woke up and smiled up at me. His smile was odd; it was like he was unsure about something. He opened his mouth but it took a while for him to say anything.

"I love you, Kakuzu." Hidan said looking into my eyes. I said nothing not even a grunt I looked down on his loving face with a blank face. I would never again love something. Nothing can truly love you but money.

"Kakuzu you are my world, you are my moon, you are my sun! You keep me going when no one else can. Without you, my life would be lifeless. Without you I'm nothing. I can't stop you from blazing through my mind. You mean so much to me. I'd do anything to be with you for the rest of eternity. I love you in every way and every day. I will love you for a thousand years, and more. Just tell me you love me too. I would die happy to hear them. You don't have to tell me all of that just tell me you love me?" Hidan asked looking into my eyes the whole time.

I said nothing and darted my eyes away from him. I couldn't ever love. I thought if I never said it back then he would give up, I guess he never had. I got up and walked away just catching a glimpse of Hidan's hurt frown and crying eyes. My back was to him, I wouldn't have to look back.

"Why can you never say you love me?! I'm I just your fuck buddy? Why can't I touch you and when I can you never touch me back! I have to force you too! What's wrong with me that you can't love me… why? I stick around hoping you will change! Hoping you'll buy me something cute? Or will bring me flowers for no reason and ask me out on a date? Anywhere would be fine! To the movies, to the park, to the mall, to a restaurant! I'm not all tough! I love to be rough with you but I love more when you are romantic with me. Every other couple gets something nice! Tobi even gets giant teddy bears and holds hands with Zetsu in public! Deidara and Sasori kiss infrount of others! I don't have to ask for those just tell me you love me Kakuzu! Get me something cute; tell me we will be together forever! Tell me we will always have a happy life together! You treat me like we are just friends! Let me know you love me back! Surprise me one day make other people jealous of our relationship, grab me, kiss me, hold me infrount of other people! You don't even love me do you? I'm just a good fuck aren't I Kakuzu?! I stood by you thin and thick, when everybody told me to leave you. That's the reason everyone calls us beauty and the beast. But I love you too much; I've fought for you to much… just to let this go! Kakuzu, you are hard as ice, but my heart is made of stone! "

I kept walking and never looked back. Hidan's sobs rung through the quiet house.

I went to the bathroom and got a few wet rags, I looked in the mirror. I was greeted by a beast that would kill for money, steal hearts, and crush people's lives. I had never stolen a heart like this. I had once and it was my mother, we were very close and loved each other a lot. My dad went berserk and told me he would have no weak son. That you could only love money and power. I hate my power because of him. When I came back from failing my mission of trying to kill the first Hokage, he killed my mother in fount of me. If I ever loved something it will happen again. I was so full of sorrow and rage I broke free from the jail cell and he was the first one I killed. My mother's lifeless body was still in the same place where he had brutally killed her. I picked her up and went to lay her to rest her at the park we use to visit a lot when I was younger. When I was digging the hole I found my village's forbidden justu scroll. It was smart for them to bury it here no one would look here, in a children's park. I placed her body in and I switched our Takigakure head bands and I made a slash through both of them. I killed the village elders and left Takigakure, I would never again love.

When I came back I started to clean Hidan up, he had cried himself to sleep. His wounds were still bleeding so after I cleaned those up I made stiches to them but the blood kept coming out. So I decided to wrap him up in gauze. I stitched up the smaller ones but the larger ones I wrapped up in gauze and rags. I wiped the drool coming from his mouth, wiped the snot and tears. Then went to work on his back side. After doing the same I was finished laid his head on the pillow, and put some boxers on him. Then I went into our bathroom took off my gloves and wrapped it in toilet paper then washed my hands, got his glass filled it with water and brought back a bottle of pain killers and put them on his N table. I put our lightest sheet over him so he wouldn't get to hot and start a fever. Then I went to the laundry room and started his laundry.

Konan's and Pein's load was done so I picked out all of their stuff and threw them in the dryer. I didn't like when other people's stuff mixed with mine. I grabbed very tinny article of clothing and I couldn't figure out what it was so I brought it close to my face. Then I realized it was a thong and I gasped and dropped it. I quickly picked it up and threw it in the dryer.

When I returned to our room I grabbed the gloves wrapped in toilet paper and brought it back to the laundry room and threw it in our hazardous waste garbage can, I didn't need Zetsu to figure out how to make a lovechild clone of Hidan's and mines through our blood samples. We had that because there was so much blood spill here. I washed my hands in the large sink and then walked down to my room.

Hidan was left in the spot I left him in. But no longer smiling in his sleep as he usually did. It was a worried frown instead.

"Broke all the bed post just like you wanted to." I said talking to Hidan and enjoying when I got no response. I looked over the clock I had five minutes before I had to leave. I heard my cell phone ring. It was a text from Nagato he had texted me the address. Under that he said please hurry some wild dogs were attacking his wheelchair and he didn't want to hurt them.

Such an odd guy was so attached to dogs.

I put on my shoes and was about to put on my cloak when I felt like something was wrong. I looked over at Hidan he was still sleeping and everything was cleaned up. I put my hood and mask on. I was not the kind of guys to take chances so I release the wind mask out of my back. It was Hidan's favorite, and it liked Hidan the most. I told it stay here and cuddle with Hidan to keep him warm, watch over Hidan, and do the laundry. It nodded and got under the covers with Hidan and snuggled up to him like a pet dog. Hidan even named it Windy.

"Tell me if anything is wrong." I said and Windy nodded. I checked all the fount and back door was locked and I left. I left the house running and darted into the darkness. It was dark out I didn't realize how it was already night. I jumped into the trees and jumped from branch to branch the moonlight shining through the trees.

When I finally found Nagato he was petting the wild dogs. The dogs ran off when they saw me, everything does but Hidan.

"Right on time Kakuzu." Nagato said with no emotion.

"Yes lets go back now." I said quickly feeling my hearts speed up, they were receiving signals from the Wind mask I left at home. By the sound off the beating it sounded urgent. I mentally told my hearts to listen to Hidan's heart beat something I normally did to make sure some ones heart was good for taking.

"Where is Hidan? Is there something wrong?" Nagato's voice was begun to speed up as he talked. He usually kept his talking speed slow it was rare to see it become worried unless there was a death. He was scared of the idea of death.

"Yes I do believe something is wrong. We must hurry back." I said I scoped Nagato up quickly and placed him on my back like how I did for my bounty's. I couldn't turn him in for money though because everyone thought he was dead, his body living and body dead was useless.

I left his nonworking wheelchair there, and jumped off for the trees. I took off faster than before. Nagato stayed quiet. I could now hear Hidan's heart beat in the quietness. It was beating so rapidly it sounded like it was just going to burst. Apparently he was still on the bed and sleeping. It should have not been going so fast. He hadn't even woken up so it couldn't have been the pain killers. Whether he was healing or dying it was one of the most painful deaths I had heard. He hadn't moved through but a few thrust forward like his heart was banging against his chest to be let out.

"That's Hidan's heartbeat…" Nagato breathed out. I didn't answer but speed up. Life would be nothing for me without Hidan. I felt my eyes water up just thinking about it.

"Answer me that's Hidan's heart beat what happened?" Nagato was starting to get louder. Hidan's heart beat suddenly dropped, now it was coming only every ten seconds and it sounded hallow.

"Kakuzu answer me this is an order!" Nagato turned his head to scream in my ear. A tear fell out of my eye and hit his temple. Just one, I just let one slip.

I answered. "Yes it is his I don't understand usually when he gets hurt he can just heal! I should have never left him! I knew something was wrong!" I said starting to choke up.

"You must hurry then!" Nagato said then I started to go faster, I felt like I couldn't go faster. Nagato remains absolutely quiet and we listen back to his heartbeat. Why was this happing, I must have pushed him too far, I should have just let him heal. It's my entire fault I just had to leave the shitty microwave on.

Now Hidan's heart beat was slowing down with every beat.

Then for the longest Nagato and I heard no sound. His heart had stopped beating. It started to beat again just once, as if trying for one last struggle. Then there was a sharp snap. The sound the followed sounded like Ice or crystal was starting to cover his heart. It was still beating under it all very faintly like rain on a window.

"What is going on Kakuzu do hearts normally sound like that? I didn't know why Nagato could hear most likely because he went through the same pain as me.

"I don't know most hearts just stop beating or they sound like they are on fire or blood being drained out of them depending on how the person dies." I said hoping he would be quiet again.

The ice was quickly eating away at Hidan's heart.

Finally what seemed like ages we reached the house. I fished around for the right key but couldn't find it so I just took the door off the frame. I rushed inside the house and threw Nagato down on the couch by the door. He landed with an "Oof!"

I was fell racing on the wood floor and leapt down all the stairs. I rushed into the bedroom. My wind mask was breathing air into Hidan attempting to keep his heart beating.

Hidan had bleed out of all of his stitches and gauze. His eyes wide open but his purple eyes were no were to be found, and pure black had taken their place, they looked like ice had covered them. I tried to send out my stiches to stop the bleeding but there was no more blood gushing out.

His thin heartbeat told me he was only alive because of my Wind mask. I only had a little time left with him. I knew this but refused to admit it. He couldn't even talk back or see me.

Nagato came behind me and slumped over on the door frame. He said nothing but by his huffing he must have had a hard time getting down the stairs.

"What are you standing there for? Go to him if you love him! I'm sure if that was you he would be holding you! I'm sure that's all he wants!" Nagato yelled at me with tears in his eyes and used his little strength to push me towards the bed. I heard him slump down farther to the ground. But my best friend was right. He stayed in the doorway though.

I slowly shuffled my feet towards Hidan. I couldn't face him, not after what I did before leaving! I never thought this would happen. Life without Hidan would be a waste of time, there would be no point. I laid my hand on the black sheets.

"Go to him let him die in your arms!" Nagato screamed his tears falling to the floor. The then slumped down and hit the floor; his fragile legs couldn't support him.

I sat down onto the bed pulling Hidan's upper body onto my lap. My Wind mask sat on my shoulders and continued to bring air into him. His heart was almost all frozen over. I couldn't say anything; I was just so choked up on my words.

"Kakuzu don't you dare! Tell him you love him! Or live for the rest of forever regretting! Say what you're thinking, he can still hear you!" Nagato yelled to me again. Trying to pull himself up.

I leaned over Hidan and tears fell off my face onto his.

"…Hidan… you are my world, you are my moon, you are my sun. I thought we could spend eternity together! You mean so much more to me then money to me! You break my doors down all time, but you can still tap on my windows. I was my door to happiness after years and years of sitting in the rain. Look at me look at how bad I'm to you! I broke your smile! I should have stayed! You are the perfect foil for me in every way! I will always enjoy every second we had together! I would love to do it all again from the moment I met you to the second we part our ways! I had a dream the first night I slept in your arms, it was my mother. She said I'm glad you have finally l found something in life. She smiled and was still wearing my head band. I had never seen her so happy. I told her Hidan was forever my wonderful. She disappeared but I knew then her soul was finally allowed to rest. I'm sorry I never let you in on my past, or treated you nicely, or listened to every worthless word you spoke, because with you Hidan actions speak louder than words!"

Hidan's heart beat was on its last legs.

"We were always there when each other fell! Why couldn't I catch you! I tried so hard."

Hidan's heart beat gave its second to last beat.

"You were right, you heart is made of stone. But my ice cracked it. I left a huge dent in your heart."

The last flutter of Hidan's heart beat escaped him and his body went limp.

"I love you, Hidan." I told him the last words. As he took his last breath. Maybe Hidan and mother could rest peaceful now. Tears to poor out of my face. The Wind mask pulled back and went in the direction of Nagato but my eyes never left Hidan.

For once he never got his last word in.

I sobbed and my tears ran down my face, and onto his. He was always carrying my burden, and he would always just smile and shrug it off.

I leaned down and gently kissed his fore head. I held my head down on his fore a while. I was just me and him. I shakily moved my hand up to shut his eye lids. Then grabbed him tightly with my other hand. Hidan was already cold as ice. I kissed his cold lips and shut my eyes like the first time we kissed.

I pulled away and looked down at him staring at his face hoping for a heartbeat. I kept crying and I couldn't stop. Holding Hidan was like hugging ice. I didn't let go. He was so cold.

After a very long time Nagato came over to me ridding on the Wind mask.

He said nothing; he didn't look at me or Hidan. His eyes were shut and his head was lowered.

"Kakuzu…" Nagato said still with his head lowered. Even my best friend couldn't' even look at me.

Hidan's head was resting against my chest. I looked down at him remembering how he said my name it grated against my soul; it would be priceless to hear it just once more. Hidan's and my time together flashed around in my head.

"When you are done please come up and find me." Nagato said and the Wind masked turned around. Placing a box of tissues next to me when it reached the end of the bed. It went out the door and shut it.

Tears rolled down my face but I wasn't going to wipe them, I would hide nothing more from Hidan. I though as the rain started up outside drawing my attention to our one picture together, it was of Hidan and I at a theme park. I sobbed and pushed our fore heads together.

"I start spinning, slipping out of time."

~HIDAN'S POV~

Jashin and I looked down at Kakuzu through the hole in the black room we were in. The hole was black and white and choppy like an old movie.

"You broke my absolute rule, Hidan. That's why I let you die." Jashin said in a hateful voice. The completely black eyes turned to look at me.

"I know Jashin-sama, I loved something that did not love me back." I said as I tried to hide back my tears. I decided I would try to reason with Jashin.

"But he just said he loved me and when I died that was the last thing I heard, so no rules were broken. I would love to spend the rest of eternity with him! We are going to get new bodies soon!"I tried to sound like I wasn't choked up.

"Hidan you heart is made of soiled rock, you are my best follower so I will let you go back. You will be able to return soon." Jashin sighed.

"Thank you Jashin-sama!" I was relived, dipping my head just to be polite. Then turned back to the light were I could see earth. Kakuzu was still talking, he had just told me about his mother and time Takigakure and why he was afraid to love, because what he did love he couldn't protect.

"Hidan, from the moment I first meet you my all of my hearts couldn't stop thumping wildly in my chest. All these years I've been fighting off the loving again. I'm sorry I never told you anything. You mean so much to me. I will find a way that we can be together again and forever! You're not just a body buddy to me you are so much more to me than that! I would buy you anything you wanted! Money is second when it comes to you. It was never fucking with you; it was always love making for me!" Kakuzu kept rambling on. I had never heard Kakuzu talk so much.

"I will love you till the end of time! I will wait a million years! Promise you'll remember that your mine. No one will ever replace you. Say you'll remember. Hidan, please. I'm so sorry I was always chasing paper and not you." Kakuzu couldn't stop talking he had to fill the quietness because I wasn't there talking his ears off. His hair starting to stick to his face because of his tears.

After Jashin had made some quick hand seals and the window became in color and not fuzzy.

"Thank you, dark lord." I said bowing once more to her and stepped though the portal.

"I've already seen your death. I hope you can change it." Jashin whispered as I was engulfed into the portal.

Once I had slipped fully through the portal I was still too pale to see, but this happens every time I make a sacrifice and accidently kill myself.

I glided over to my body that was still in Kakuzu's arms. I was so ghostly he couldn't even sense me. I lay down in my body. I shifted my sprit till I found were the soul was in my body.

My stone heart was hard Jashin had not lied I felt my death as well. I let my sprit settle it's self in and my hearts ice remained but morphed with the rock of hearts and it then made a steel heart. It was harder to breathe but Jashin had to change it so I could come back and live long enough to find a new body. My breathing was barely there. I opened my eyes; the black ice film over them was still there and would be for a week or so. For now I was blind. My body was cold but I was already starting to warm it up. Kakuzu's tears rolled down my face. His for head was resting on my forehead.

I felt him shift and I closed my eyes. Kakuzu pushed his lips against mine and parted his lips and tried to breathe air into me, still trying to give me CPR.

"No please Hidan, stay here with me forever! I'm so sorry I couldn't look on you and just kept my back to you. I want to see my Hidan again, the one I could fall in love with again and again with in different lives. I will always catch you; I will never turn my back on you again! Please come back Hidan, I love you!" Kakuzu sobbed but kept his lips on mine.

"There is so much love for you it pours from my eyes, and runs out of my stitched skin… why is it my tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks on you?" Kakuzu kept crying.

"I love you too, Kakuzu!" I said brushing our lips together. I opened my blind eyes.

Kakuzu went stiff and raised his head.

"Hidan is that really you? Are you really back?" Kakuzu said trying to look into my eyes. I knew he could see nothing.

"Yes, Kakuzu, I'm back to love you for a million years. I will always remember." I said smiling and a tear left my eye.

Kakuzu jumped up and grabbed me hugging me. My feet were ten inches off the ground. I hugged him back, Kakuzu had never hugged me so tightly, and he must have been feeling for my heart beat. It was faint. Tears of happiness freely flowed from both of our eyes; for once we didn't have any walls of fear up against each other. We could still be S rank missing nins, the evilest bad guys, but yet we both cried and hugged each other tightly.

Kakuzu let me go so I could rest on his feet. My wounds were already starting to heal. I felt him look down into my pure black eyes.

"Hidan, I'm so happy your back! I will never again-"

"Kakuzu to me you're perfect the way you are!" I cut him off being stern.

Kakuzu bent down and kissed me gently than he ever had. It took me by surprise because my eyes had still been blacked out. That was Jashin's punishment 'blind love', for now I was blind as her.

"How long will your eyes be black?" Kakuzu asked pulling away.

"For about a week. It's her punishment." I said looking in the direction I thought Kakuzu was.

"Her? Jashin's a girl?" Kakuzu asked confused.

"Of course! Women are much better slaughters when they are angry, they are more religious, and they have smart punishments. Where do you think I get all my bitching and crazy laughter from?" I answered smiling.

"That makes sense." Kakuzu said grabbing my chin, I must not have been talking in the right direction.

"I love you Hidan." Kakuzu said tears of joy still rolling down his face.

""I love you Kakuzu." I said smiling and tears of true fullness rolling down mine.

We embraced more deeply.

~PROLOGUE ~

~KAKUZU'S POV~

Nagato once he had recovered room his shock and we had told him that we were dieing. Nagato had told Hidan and I that he was working on bring Yahiko back that's why he had lost control of him. So he retried the justu with a new body. It didn't work he need a stronger body one that was young and full of chakra. The new body would have to die. He decided that the best host would be a jinjuricky after the tailed beast had been taken out then the body could be used. He said that us two could go and get of the two of the tailed beast. Tobi came from down stairs holding a camcorder; he claimed he had been out filming himself fighting the hail. His camcorder had just died so he was asking for some batteries for that and for his easy bake oven.

After Hidan had recovered from his eye sight and Nagato got all of his Peins under control, we had our monthly party. Sasori plugged his camera up to the TV showing everybody the pictures from when we went to the aquarium. The video of Kisame losing it and security tackling him to the ground telling him the giant shark was well kept for… was really funny.

"Hey there's another bottle of shots in the garage." Nagato said to Hidan.

"Kakuzu, I'm afraid of going down there by myself, will you come with me?" Hidan asked looking over to me.

"Yeah okay." I said getting off the couch next to Konan and Yahiko. I was much more drunk then Hidan, but when I had stumbled over to him I grabbed his hand.

Hidan gasped and smiled. He was a little tipsy but not full out of it like me.

"Kakuzu are you?" Hidan questioned as his face became red.

"Yes, I'm full aware of what I'm doing Hidan." I said stumbling a bit. We both spoke quietly over the blaring song they were playing. I think it was Shots by LMFAO.

Behind us we heard Deidara gasp, we looked behind us at everyone they looked over at us. Most of them were shocked, Deidara was so overjoyed he tried to jump but was so out of it, and he was on his turn of exotic dancing and stripping he fell. Deidara's head landed in Sasori's lap. They were both on the floor. Everyone looked over at them, Sasori's face started to turn red, Deidara started to giggle once he realized where he was. Then Hidan started to laugh and that set everyone else off in the room even I was laughing. Sasori picked up Deidara and they took me and Hidan's spot on the couch. What could I expect from Deidara being Hidan's best friend? Once Deidara had gotten back on his close it was Sasori's turn to dance and strip.

We turned and went outside to go the basement and get the alcohol bottles.

Once we got back inside the house and I slowly and wobbly made my way up the back porch, we heard the music had stopped.

We walked into our game room and saw everyone's face was to the TV Tobi was hidden behind the couch and crying loudly, shouting it never happened over and over again. Deidara and Konan were crying on the couch holding each other and sobbing. Nagato was trying to hold back his tears. Zestu and Kisame's jaws were open wide. Itachi and Yahkio were watching with sad but yet joyful eyes.

Once we turned the corner Hidan's and my face went white when we realized they were watching Hidan and I when we were hugging each other when Hidan had died and came back. My face went bright red and Hidan didn't even move.

"How was that recording in our room?!" I asked right as it showed us leaving our room. No one let their eyes off the TV screen.

My answer was on the TV screen after our door had shut, Tobi came into the room peaked around the doorframe and grabbed the camera just as it died. The video ended and the replay screen showed up.

Slowly the views looked over at the paler then Hidan's normal pale and me steamed up and red. I let go of Hidan's hand and leapt into the room. Hidan was still holding the box of drinks.

"TOBI!" I roared out in anger. I grabbed the couch and pushed it against the room, the drunken people on it stayed on but Deidara fell off and landed on the floor his ass up in the air. His saggy pants showed everyone that his boxers said 'Wanna bang?' on the butt; they didn't go all the way down because they were tight skinny jeans like Hidan's. Everyone looked back to me still in shock and Itachi had split a smile when seeing Deidara's corny boxers.

Tobi was shaking and looked up at me saw me and screamed, "No don't put Tobi back in the closet! Tobi is a good boy Kakuzu-kun! Tobi is a good boy! Leave Tobi alone and Tobi will make you some cookies from his easy bake oven! Tobi doesn't like to play hide n seek with you and Hidun anymore!"

My fist turned black and then into a ball. Then I felt some gentle hands on the back of my arm.

"Kakuzu, he didn't mean to! He must have thought you were playing hide s seek with him!" Hidan reasoned with me letting my arm go and wrapping his arms around my back. My tensed muscles relaxed and I felt all my anger slip away.

I turned around to see the people on the couch that I pushed across the room peering over the couch at us. The people on the other couch were watching me. I walked over and grabbed the couch and put it where it was before. Deidara with his butt still up in the air had made a puddle of hand and face drool on the floor. Itachi got up like nothing had ever happened and turned on the speakers again, music came blaring out and the stripping drunken get together kept going.

Hidan and I were assaulted with questions all that night.

*LATER THAT WEEK*

After our week off Konan had released her new doushin and it was quickly the top seller. She gave me and Hidan a cut and it was much more money than we had ever received when she gave us a cut.

"This is my top seller. It was put on book store shelves last night and it's already off all the shelves in every book store." Konan said handing us our cut. Hidan had gotten the original copy as usual and Hidan and Deidara had already read it over a million times.

Nagato gave us a mission to capture two of the tailed beast; throwing in when we got back he would use the bodies for us.

Everything was looking up.

*TIME PASSED: FOUR MONTHS LATER*

~KAKUZU'S POV~

I was down two my final hearts. We had successfully captured one of the tailed beasts but I didn't think we would capture another. Hidan was more quiet than usual as well.

I lay here in the dirt. Yellow haired brat had taken me down with some new justu. I felt like that old rusty nail in Hidan's and my room. I was about to be replaced. I tried to keep Windy as long as possible but I couldn't.

I heard Kakishy walk up to me. I shut my eyes, I heard him talk to me, but I didn't hear a word of any of it.

I told myself Hidan would be the death of me, and I was right. He had taken one of my hearts mentally and physically. Maybe I would have won the fight if it hadn't been for him.

I smiled.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked me and stopped walking towards me.

"… I was able to die by the hands of someone I loved. I knew Hidan would kill me one day. But I can die happy now. Though I will burn in hell… I will die happy." I said still smiling.

He made no comment and started with his hand seals.

They had split me and Hidan up, I knew he couldn't win. I was sure they had ripped his head off again and with that big boom I heard a few moments ago I realized he wasn't coming back. I'm so thankful I told Hidan I loved him before we started the fight. I'm so happy I was able to hold him one more, to sleep with him last night. To fall asleep in his arms one last time. I could die happy, but I still wished to be forever with Hidan. I would burn in Hell. I wouldn't be able to rest with mother.

I heard Kakashi's fatal blow racing towards me.

I closed my eyes.

~HIDAN'S POV~

The rocks crumbled above me. I lay there covered in the soil. I was out of time. I lay there in pieces my emotions echoing around in the hole I was in. I felt the Ice melt in my heart and I knew Kakuzu wouldn't be coming back. He had died. I didn't cry I would be strong for him.

"I told you I saw your death, Hidan." Jashin's stern voice bounced of the rocks and slapped me harshly in the face.

"I know." I answered not a drop of regret hung in my voice.

"Would you like to come up and join me? You may never return though." Jashin asked sounding lonely.

"No I will wait here for Kakuzu."

"You are crazy! I will not help you but I will make you forever immortal so you can forever suffer!" Jashin's screech ran around in the rocks.

"Maybe I' am crazy… but I will wait till the end of time for Kakuzu." I said tears running down my face.

The last rock fell into the hole and my last ray of sunshine was taken away.

*MUCH TIME PASSES*

I let my heart feel around, I felt for Kakuzu's first. He was constantly beaning burned by a savage money green fire. The fire around him showed all of his terrible memories. They kept replaying and when he would turn around there would be another. He was in a maze of fire. The fire never went out and was always being burned. His heart forever burning in Hell.

One day an angle came out of the flames and she looked much like Kakuzu. He ran to her and hugged her. The flames vanished and his heart was finally left to stop beating. She said nothing but had Kakuzu's green eyes. She let go of the hug and flew way. A small puddle appeared and Kakuzu looked into it. He looked over his great memories of life. He sat there for the rest of forever looking into it smiling.

I realized that we were the only Akastuki duo that had died simultaneously, I hadn't died but that's when the last rock fell into place. I smiled and let my heart feel around for Deidara.

Deidara was also burning in hell. I knew he would blow himself up. But there was no fire he was drowning in a sea of dense clay. He would stop fighting and drown. Clay filling his lungs, he would pop and resurface and start his fight to breathe again.

He drowned again but this time when he popped and resurfaced a slender hand reached down and grabbed onto Diedara's hand. It was Sasori standing on top of the clay. He pulled out Deidara and the clay went hard. They hugged and cried. Deidara finally go to feel Sasori's real body. The clay was fully hardened and they were in a giant white room. There were endless buckets of paint. They said nothing to each other but hand painted many wonderful artworks together.

I realized that they would be together till the end of time, there would be nowhere else they would rather be. I cried some more and let my heart feel around for Nagato.

He was well, he was with a dog. He was a child. He was with Yahiko and Konan. They were all kids running around with stray dog they called Chibi. They were stealing food and anything else they saw. I had never seen them so happy. This must have been the happiest time in their lives.

They were forced to grow up to fast, such a shame when that happens.I was happy to see that they were happy, I felt around for Itachi.

I thought he would have burned in Hell. But he was looking from his little brothers eyes. He saw everything his little brother did and gave him some of his powers. That was only half of his heart the rest of him was with his clan in heaven they were not mad with him but instead they rejoiced having him there. All of his clan was sitting at a table they knew Sasuke would soon be joining them, if he didn't change his ways soon.

It filled me with hope; I stretched my heart out to Kisame.

He had burned in Hell, he still was. He was a shark a full shark now. Were ever he went people would run away from him and scream. Kisame loved to make friends so this was hard for him.

He was later harpooned and died. He was reborn as a goldfish like the one he kept in his pond. The children who had got him treated him well and loved him very much. I was a fat goldfish and a lady goldfish was brought to him. He lived out the rest of his days being well loved.

More happiness was pumped into my heart, I felt out for black and white Zetsus.

They both had burned in Hell. Black Zetsu growing into a weed and having his head ripped of again and again. I guess that was the way he died. White Zetsu was a flower who was killed different ways whenever he regrew. He would be jumped on, weed killer, fire. The list went on and on.

After the first spring of the year I was in the hole I felt the earth become healthier. They had died and were somehow repairing the world were ever it had been damaged by humans.

I felt lifted, finally I looked for Tobi.

I was greeted with anger and regret. He was still alive and killing like I did but much worse. He planned world domination.

For the first time in months I spoke. "Walk away before it is too late, you will die this way."

He must have mentally heard me and told me he was still surprised I was alive. He wasn't going to stop and really wasn't going to take advice from someone who was in a hole.

He pushed me away and I could no longer find Tobi's heart.

*MORE TIME PASSES*

I felt a war start, I could tell from the entire amount of hearts stopping. But some of the hearts came back, they sounded different so I didn't know who's they were. They sounded like some of the groups but, that was impossible.

Light started to fill creep though the rocks. I opened my eyes, but not my mouth. My eyes wanted to look away from the light; even though it was moonlight it was still too bright. I felt some of my body parts being lifted and placed on the outside. Finally the rock that had hit my face was lifted. The light blasted my eyes. I felt my head being lifted by familiar hands. At once my eyes flew open. They took a long time to adjust but I knew who it was because of the lips being pushed to mine.

When my eyes had adjusted I saw Kakuzu. His eyes were darker and he had only one heartbeat, he was covered in his and others blood.

"Hidan." Kakuzu spoke.

"Kakuzu, your back I told you I would wait forever!" I said smiling.

We were quiet as he pieced my body back together.

"You missed a few pieces of my skin." I said.

"Kabuto reanimated every powerful person who died they are going to come looking for you soon. They just need a piece of you if I leave a bit of your skin here they will reanimate you thinking the rest of you is still in the hole. Your reanimated clone will die fast because of that." Kakuzu said quickly refilling the hole in as my body began to quickly recover.

"What about you? Will they recall you back?" I asked afraid of the idea.

"They did when I was sealed, they couldn't take all of my hearts. They could only take four; I will have to get some new hearts. My clone will also die fast or it's sealed." Kakuzu explained.

"What about my scythe?" I asked, hoping he had it.

"I saw Kabuto had it." Kakuzu saw my expression get sadder, "But we can get one like it new and black, after I get some money from the banks!" Kakuzu said bring a smile to my face.

"Should we rescue the other Akastuki members?" Kakuzu asked.

"I think they could never be happier but where they are right now." I answered. "Do you want to take revenge on the Hidden leaf?" It was my turn to ask a question.

"No, I think it is just better if we stay hidden, and collect money for bounties." Kakuzu stated. Though it was collecting bounties I could never have been happier.

"I always forgot to ask you, what does foil mean? You always said we were each other's foils." I asked as I felt my spine set back in place.

"Foil… well we are each other's foils because you love religion and I love money. You are a very pale person and tanned. You rush into battle and I like to take my time in battle. You're very carefree and I'm very by the book. You're younger and I'm older, it means the opposite." Kakuzu said smiling at every difference he said between us.

He threw in the last stone and walked over to me and pulled me up.

We hugged tightly and then kissed. We stayed like that for a long time, it felt like an hour but I could have stayed like that for days.

"I will love you till the end of time, Hidan."

"I always will love you till the end of time, Kakuzu."

With that we walked off into the woods holding hands. I kicked a deer that came racing towards us, and then Kakuzu quickly killed it. I was so happy we were together again; I knew we would be forever.

Still the zombie combo, we walked off into the moon light holding hands.

Forever Kakuzu and I would be the eternal lovers making dents.

**END**

* * *

Thank you for your positive support and I'm sorry if this offended anyone in anyway shape or form. Naruto again is not mine. Hope you enjoyed and I made you laugh! O gosh that took so long! Well how was that for my first fiction? The song used was Blue Jeans by Lana Del Ray.

For my and friends and the of my life who have stood by me thick and thin!


End file.
